


This Is What Happens When You Back The Senju and Uchiha Into A corner Together

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blind Senju Tobirama, Founding of Konoha, Hiatus, Pre-Konoha Village, Uchiha Izuna Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As the title implies this happens when the other clans try to back the Senju and Uchiha into a corner.
Relationships: ? - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

Madara had always been an observant kid so he noticed when his father seemed to be consistently on-edge.

He also noticed the increase in fighting with other clans, and less with the Senju.

A few days after these observations there was an attempted invasion on their compound and with the Senju's appearing; he thought they were dead.

But instead of trying to kill them, they (reluctantly) helped them, together they pushed the invaders back.

“Butsuma,” said his father blandly

The Said man turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow before his father continued.

“Thank you for helping your clan in your time of need”  
“Well you are ironically your only ally in this mess”  
“I think it’s about time we stop dancing around the issue and get a serious war treaty in place”

His father nodded his head at that before Senju Butsuma waved his hand and the Senju clan left.

As they started to rebuild he asked his father what had happened, weren’t the Senju their sworn enemy?

“Most of the other clans have decided to make an alliance to destroy us and the Senju, so we did what we needed to do to survive, even if that means making friends with our enemies”

A few days later he was told that the Senju clan’s head family were coming over for dinner to discuss plans.

Senju Butsuma had two remaining sons, one around his age and one a bit younger than Izuna.

The Clan was in a frenzy to prepare for their guests, Madara was all dressed up along with the rest of his family.

When he met the small family all could think about is why Tobirama was so strange looking.

The rest of his family looked like the earth while he was the color of snow with eyes as red as blood.

Tobriama acted like his father while Hashirama was… a sunny mess.

Dinner went as well as you could expect from two former enemies sitting 2 feet away from each other.

Over Dinner, Hashirama kept trying to get his attention, and Madara was unimpressed.

Izuna was poking Tobirama on the other side of the table, after a while they were sent outside while their Father talked about the treaty.

Tobirama showed off his control over water, he didn’t know the moon could look so pretty.

Time passed so quickly that night, he knew though that this treaty just might work.

“We'll be building a new village in the valley over there,” said his father the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of Updates, School and stuff

Building a new village with two clans that hate each other was… interesting to say the least.

They didn’t have that much time to plan out how everything would go so the village had Senju living right next to each other.

The Clan's head houses also were right next to each other. There wasn’t a lot of order in the village.

They had one decent sized park next to the shops, and above all of that was the main office tower.

The duties were split between the two clans. The Senju were in charge of Food and Trades,

Then Uchiha had the blacksmiths and construction.

There was little to no trust between the clans- it was common for people to have to break up fights in the streets.

But recently it came out that Butsuma’s second son was blind. The Uchiha demanded that he be kept away from the battlefield for his own protection.

Most of his clan had started to think that he was an omen of their alliance, an Uchiha born among Senju.

Tobirama had proposed that if he could fight and beat Izuna he would be allowed on the battlefield.

And in fact, Tobirama was able to beat Izuna, he was quick and his water jutsu were terrifying.

But as a side effect he was also the only one who both clans liked, so became a delivery boy and Damage Control.

Hashirama was less liked among Uchiha… he was loud, and not in a good way. He was NEVER quiet, and that drove a few of his clansmen up the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

The first battle with the other clans was… a mesh. We may have managed to build a village together but we are not on the same page.

The armies were together but we were not using our forces to the best of our abilities; we were just throwing two armies at the enemy.

We won of course but if we want to survive this in tack, we would need to get better and fast.

As we walked home I brought up my concerns to my Father and the Uchiha clan head, they had looked at each other and sighed.

“Butsuma, you should just let my clan adopt him.”

“No, Tajima and that is not our concern right now… Tobirama is right, that was a horrible show.”

Hashirama ran up behind them and started to talk, most of his ideas were normal Hashiramanis but there were a couple of gems in there.

Somehow they came to the conclusion that they would start to make teams of Uchiha and Senju mix.

“And also I think we need a main building for all our village work now, instead of me running around all day.” Added Tobirama

Once we got home we started the changes immediately, the small group of Uchiha and Senju who still held grudges were put out of active duties.

The whole village deal was slowly getting more and more sustainable, they were focusing so that if the rest of the clans laid siege they could stay in there village for as long as they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr check it if you want, https://www.tumblr.com/blog/weepingqueenpost


	4. Chapter 4

Halloween was a holiday only celebrated by the Uchiha and a few of the three villages, so when it was October the Uchiha clan was going to teach the Senju how to celebrate!

Right now they were carving pumpkins, well trying… there were pumpkin guts all over the room.

Their fathers had gotten into an argument about costumes and it had devolved into throwing pumpkin insides at each other.

Meanwhile, the kids were carving pumpkins, Hashirama had put a ‘spooky’ face on it but in reality, it just looked dorky, Izuna had put a Kitsun on his, Madara had put a Sharingan on his, and Tobirama had craved an array of seals across the whole of the pumpkin.

After that, they grabbed as many seeds as they could and laid them on a baking sheet with some spices, and then cooked them.

Then we went outside and played in the leaves, it was amazing we used Jutsu to keep the leaves in one place.

Soon Tajima and Butsuma came out looking sheepish, they sat on the porch and just smiled at the place that they made.

As night fell we came inside and ate the pumpkin seeds, and the Uchiha head family had accidentally slept over.

Getting the costumes were fun, Tajima and Butsuma had dressed up as each other, Madara dressed up as Zombie, Izuna dressed as a vampire, Tobirama had been convinced to go as a ghost, and Hashirama was going as Werewolf.

They had all gone with classic Uchiha monsters, they went all around Konoha and got as much candy as possible. Tobirama had made the optimal route to hit as many houses as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! I hope you enjoy  
> Also say hi to my Beta, well being reading your reviews.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll continue if this story gets? 10 Kudos! I hope you like it.  
> (Also if I continue this I'll ask my Beta to proofread this for me)


End file.
